Laser marking is a production of human and/or machine-readable identification or information on an object such as metal plate, plastic, glass, and the like. Laser marking is generally performed by laser marking machines that are provided with content to be marked and the measurements related to the content. Though, the process of marking content using laser is automated, one or more errors occur due to inaccurate placement of the object. The inaccurate placement of the object may result in transformation such as translation, rotation, skew and the like. Due to the transformation of the object on which the content is to be marked, the laser marking device may mark the content at an incorrect location instead of a desired location. The one or more errors occurring in marking the content on the object may be minute but are evident in showcasing that original content and the desired location is not achieved. This leads to waste of resources and valuable time.
Existing techniques disclose detection of flaws in position of the object on which the content is to be marked prior to marking the content on the object based on image processing. Upon detecting the flaws, a relative displacement in the position of the object is computed. However, the existing techniques compute only displacement associate with the position of the object. The position of the object may undergo transformation such as rotation and skew along with displacement which are not considered. Therefore, results of the existing techniques are not accurate, thereby not solving the problem of marking the content at the desired location even if the object is not positioned accurately.